1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-139647 discloses a known display device that outputs an image by applying gain to gradation values of a pixel in order to enhance luminance of the pixel and improve visual quality of the image.
Optical illusion has been known to occur in perceived colors. The term “optical illusion”, as used herein, refers to a phenomenon in which a color of a certain region looks like a different color, which is caused by a color of a region adjacent to the certain region. Thus, when color regions having different levels of brightness are adjacent to each other, simply applying gain may cause a relatively bright color region to look dingy. When, for example, a region of a pure color, such as yellow, is surrounded by a white region, in particular, the pure color region may look dingy as if its saturation were lower than actual saturation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can prevent optical illusion as if saturation were lowered.